


We Could Form An Attachment

by stitch1830



Series: Miscellaneous but Taangy Stories [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 19th century vibes, ATLA/Bridgerton crossover, Alternate Universe, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, I try and make them talk prim and proper, Romance, Slow Burn, Sort of..., Tags May Change, basically the show but I put in Aang and Toph?, but in ATLA universe, idk how to describe it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitch1830/pseuds/stitch1830
Summary: Toph Beifong was the Earth Kingdom's imperial gem of the courting season. The problem? Her father meddled a little too much in her social season affairs.Avatar Aang was the world's most eligible bachelor, and everyone wanted to be the woman on his arm. The problem? He did not wish to marry, ever.Notes: Still playing in the ATLA universe, so most settings and situations go. Just adding some 19th century flair to the mix. Also, almost all of the dialogue is from Bridgerton, I am not that creative. All I did was add a slew of adjectives that no one actually uses in the real world.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong
Series: Miscellaneous but Taangy Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199933
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	We Could Form An Attachment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph Beifong was the Earth Kingdom's imperial gem of the courting season. The problem? Her father meddled a little too much in her social season affairs.
> 
> Avatar Aang was the world's most eligible bachelor, and everyone wanted to be the woman on his arm. The problem? He did not wish to marry, ever.

_All is fair in love and war. And ‘tis the season for love, for it is that time of year for the young lords and ladies of the Earth Kingdom to scour the grounds for true love and happiness._

_But of course, true love can only be found in the midst of scandal and preposterous negotiations between families. For it is every lord’s wish to find a lady pretty and affluent enough, and it is every lady’s wish to find the handsomest and bravest lad to accompany their fairytale story of happily ever after. We scour the nations watching, listening, looking for the season’s most incomparable lady and the most desirable and established lad._

_A most absurd predicament indeed._

_However, this is the precise predicament we choose to pursue, dear reader. For the courting season brings about the juiciest gossip and rumors to ponder. And it is the reason we allow the buffoons of upper society to dictate the laws and ways of the land._

_Because this form of entertainment only costs the rest of society two simple yuans._

_Place your bets dear reader, for this year’s social season has begun._

……

As far as _Marriage-Minded Misses_ went, Toph Beifong was the season’s imperial gem in the Earth Kingdom. Her father’s money and title, as well as her natural beauty, put her at the very top of the Earth Queen’s list of incomparable women for the social season this year. The young woman was immaculate in her overall presentation: a flirt in the parks, a witty conversationalist, and a true lady at the evening balls. And despite being blind, the twenty-year-old still appeared in the good graces of the Earth Queen.

It was no easy task, being the season’s jade. Toph Beifong found herself scrutinized more than ever before, and it made finding the perfect match for her and her family crucial. Since all eyes were on her, she dare not mess it up.

Luckily, Toph Beifong never messed up. For while she hated the role she carried in society, she played her part flawlessly. Because she knew that the better part she played, the better her future would be, and the sooner she could choose to portray the person she wanted to be.

The first act for the season was to be held in her hometown, Gaoling. There, all the available lords and maidens would gather to introduce the season’s bachelors and bachelorettes to one another, and so would begin the courting season.

……

Avatar Aang was an elusive bachelor. The man held the most prestigious title in the world (ignoring royalty, of course) and yet, as an eligible bachelor for years now, the man remained wife-less. One would assume a man with such distinction would have found a woman that dazzled him enough to sweep her off her feet. Alas, no such luck had been found in seasons past. 

But what most did not understand about the Avatar was that he vowed to remain purely unattached to the world. As the bridge between the spiritual world and the physical world, he must not maintain any tethers to the earth. Marriage was also not a foundational pillar in the culture of Air Nomads, so his desire to find a wife was simply nonexistent. So, the man promised himself to never marry and to never sire children as part of his Avatar duties. 

Unfortunately for him, he was mandated by royal members of the Earth Kingdom to participate in the ghastly performance some called the _courting season_. It irked the Avatar to no end that he was forced to participate in such insignificant matters, however, it was not in his nature to create an outward spectacle of his displeasure. So, Avatar Aang put on his best crooked smile, his handsomest Air Nomad robes, and prepared for the first event of the season.

The first performance for the season was to be held in the Earth Kingdom town of Gaoling. There, all the available maidens would gather to flock and gawk at the Avatar, and all the maiden’s mothers would push and shove their daughters in his face, hoping he’d find one lovely enough to strike up a conversation with. And so would begin the gauche courting season.

…… 

Not even an hour into the Gaoling ball, and Toph Beifong feared that finding a suitable lord proved harder than expected. 

Sure, there were a myriad of lads lining up to meet her acquaintance and ask for a dance. The issue was the man currently occupying her arm.

Her father, Lao Beifong, was an esteemed lord in the Earth Kingdom, and regarded as one of the richest men in the world. To meet his standards in order to be _considered_ a potential match for his only daughter would be a feat in itself. Nearly every man approached the Beifongs to request a mere moment with the maiden, and Lao practically refused all. Toph and her mother Poppy grew weary of the situation rather quickly, and both began to create opportunities of escape so that Toph may find half a second to converse with a single bachelor.

Toph made her escape to the drinks table once to fetch herself a small glass of water. As she stood by the table, a man with a nasally tone commented, “Small glasses, aren’t they?”

The maiden turned to face the man. She recognized his voice and heartbeat to be, “Lord Haong Gu.”

“The glasses, tiny little things, aren’t they?”

Toph raised an eyebrow. Out of all the conversations she dreamed of having away from her father, this wasn’t exactly what the miss had in mind. “Why, yes. They are rather miniscule.”

“Then the matter is settled!” the lord exclaimed.

“I’m not quite sure what matter we settled,” Toph confessed. 

Lord Gu did not reply, but rather sipped audibly on his tiny glass. Hoping to escape, Toph decided to create an out for herself. “My father,” she began, “he summons me back. Good evening, Lord Gu.” Toph turned and left before the lord could say another word. 

But as she glided away, she heard Lord Haong Gu’s footsteps approach her, and he called out, “Miss Beifong, a moment please!”

Toph hastened her pace back to her family, but stopped abruptly when she ran into a tall, muscular figure that appeared in her presence out of nowhere. The maiden audibly gasped, then apologized, “Pardon me.”

The man replied, “Forgive me.” 

Toph did not recognize the man’s voice or steps or heart, and that perplexed her. She noted his towering figure, his deep yet smooth voice, the lightness of his stance, and the fluttery heartbeat. A most peculiar man indeed.

Unfortunately, the matter of escaping Haong Gu’s sight was still prudent, and she knew her pace wasn’t fast enough. She swiftly changed her escape plan, this time including the interesting man she ran into unbeknownst to him.

“Tell me your name.” she asked him.

…… 

Avatar Aang had not been at the ball for a minute, and the man was already swarmed and surrounded by maidens and their eager mothers. He put on a forced smile and hoped that by saying nothing, the women would _leave him alone_. 

Alas, the airbender was trapped, unable to escape the incoherent chatter of the ladies hoping to dance with him that evening. The swarm maintained its hold on Avatar Aang for what felt like hours, but it was more likely around 15 minutes of dread and despair that he suffered. Then, right as he lost hope for freedom, there was a small pocket of space in the crowd, and the Avatar maneuvered his way through the socialites with his airy steps. He was just about to make his leave from the party when he accidentally ran into someone.

The woman apologized, “Pardon me.”

Aang gave a small bow and replied, “Forgive me.”

The Avatar thought the matter was settled and the two could proceed on with their evenings, but the woman then demanded a conversation.

“Tell me your name,” she asked him.

Aang sighed. Of course this woman just wanted to talk with _The Avatar_ to get to know him or fancied a dance. He shook his head: These women would do _anything_ to talk with him this evening, it seemed.

“Your name, sir,” the woman repeated.

Aang glared down at the woman (who was a head shorter than him), “Am I honestly to believe that you don’t already know my name?”

The woman ignored his snark of a comment and proceeded to laugh. Avatar Aang was dumbfounded and positively irked at this point. He replied to the laugh with spite. “If you desire an introduction, I do believe that accosting me is the least flattering.”

The woman raised her eyebrows in surprise, but a flash of anger glinted in her eyes. “Accosting you?!” she exclaimed.

Avatar Aang rolled his eyes and mumbled, “Surely they will try _anything_.”

Aang’s perplexed companion stuttered out, “Sir, that is not—this is not my—what is your name??” 

“Avatar Aang?” 

Aang looked up from his glare to find a friend approaching. He smiled as he exclaimed, “Beifong!” 

Aang embraced his friend Lao, and the two caught up for a moment before they were interrupted by the unseemly woman.

“Avatar Aang, is it?” The maiden had an eyebrow quirked in his direction, and Aang put on a stony expression.

Out of the corner of his eye, Aang saw Lao blush as he replied, “Right. Avatar Aang, this is my daughter, Toph. Toph, I had the pleasure of working with the Avatar on a business project a few towns over.”

Aang hoped his mouth wasn’t agape before he questioned Lao’s response, “Miss Beifong?”

“Indeed,” Toph replied. The tiniest sneer graced the woman’s face as she continued, “It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Avatar Aang. I know my father only regards the _most civilized_ company.”

The jab at his honor made the Avatar turn to directly face Miss Beifong. He glared once more at her, this time truly looking into her eyes. At a second glance, he noticed something he did not notice before: the cloudiness of her irises. How peculiar that he did not notice them before, as they were one of the most striking features of the young woman. 

Lao interrupted his thoughts once more as he broke the silence, “Right. Well, Avatar Aang, we should meet up soon for dinner to discuss the political environment, or perhaps business in Cranefishtown. Good evening.”

Aang replaced his expression with one of poise and replied, “Of course. Good evening Beifong. Miss Beifong.” 

With that, he turned and left the room.

…… 

True to his word, Lao Beifong invited Avatar Aang for dinner along with a slew of other highly regarded men in Gaoling one evening. It was not like the Avatar to decline such an invitation, nevertheless, he was weary of the event. After the awkward encounter with Lao’s daughter, Avatar Aang hoped he would not have to suffer in the presence of her again. Unfortunately, not only did he have to dine with her and other lords, he also had to sit _next to her_.

It must’ve been her mother’s doing, because she sat at the head of the table closest to her daughter and Aang, and the smallest smirk could be seen on her face. Lao and the rest of the company were seated at the opposite end of the table, so a conversation with him was unwise and impolite for Avatar Aang to engage in. He had no other choice but to quietly converse with Lao’s daughter for the evening. 

So, he made a conscious effort to annoy her to no end. She seemed quiet and aggravated already, and not a word had been said between the two thus far. Now was the Avatar’s chance to create a bit of chaos in Miss Beifong’s life.

“You appear displeased,” he remarked.

Toph raised her eyebrows in his direction and feigned innocence, “Do I?”

Aang hummed in agreement, “You find yourself seated beside me this evening, and I would have thought you’d be pleased by that.”

“Perhaps it would be better if you refrain from thinking about me at all,” she snarked.

Avatar Aang was rather surprised at the maiden’s quip, and conveyed it. “It is simply surprising.”

Toph pointed her head back down to her food as she continued to sarcastically respond. “Yes, _however_ is it possible for a lady to offer anything other than a smile whilst sitting beside the Avatar? Not to mention the fact that I am aware of your reputation.”

“You’re aware of my reputation?”

“I’m aware of the company you keep whilst you travel, and I am aware of the things people say about you in the ton. Presumptuous? Clearly. Arrogant? Most _definitely_. You, Avatar Aang,” she turned her head toward her opponent, “are a rake. Through and through.”

Aang silently chuckled, then audibly mused, “Who is to refrain from thinking about whom, again?”

Toph scoffed, “Rest assured, I am anything but interested in you.”

The Avatar took this comment as his chance to snap back, “And _I_ anything but interested in you. The blind daughter of a colleague, a woman subject to rumors and gossip in the ton as well. Chaste, neat, _desperate_. How ever could I find a woman like that interesting?”

Aang received his wish. The woman gave a deep scowl and looked ready to burst with anger. Despite his wish being granted, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt when the miss replied, seething, “How ever indeed.”

With that, the conversation dropped and all that could be heard was the clatter of silverware on plates and the indistinct chatter down the table.

…… 

The next social event of the season occurred in the city of Omashu. Lords, ladies, and maidens traveled to the mountainous city in hopes to bring home the match of the season. It was a lovely party indeed, the evening sky sparkled with stars, the tapping of shoes and feet mirrored the music playing, and the chatter of excited guests filled the air. But excitement did not lie everywhere at this party, however. Some guests were filled with apprehension, and some soon filled with despair.

To say that Lao Beifong was a strong and honorable man would not be a lie, but he did have his own fears and insecurities that occupied his mind. Most recently, he grew fearful for his daughter’s future. As his only daughter, he wished to find a match most suitable for her, and with recent social events, he worried that no one was good enough for his dearest Toph. Add that to the fact that she was disabled and had the potential to produce crippled heirs, finding the perfect match might not be in reach for Toph. So behind closed doors and in gentlemen only company, Lao negotiated a proposal with a man that seemed worthy enough at this point in the season.

At the party and in the midst of all the commotion, Lao pulled his daughter to the side and quietly mentioned the following facts. “Lord Gu has a legitimate lineage. He received a decent education, possesses no debts, and never hurt an animal or a woman.”

Toph attempted to calm her rising heart rate as she asked, “What am I to make—”

“—You are to marry him,” Lao interrupted. 

“Haong!” Toph exclaimed. 

“Be grateful that it is done, my daughter. I see no reason as to why you cannot fall in love with the man in due time.”

Toph shook her head in anger, the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes, “I _will not_ hear of this!” With that, she stormed off away from the crowds.

Miss Beifong wandered off and had no destination in mind, just to be away from her _ridiculous_ father. How could he believe that a match with _Haong Gu_ was right for her? She despised the man from a young age, and now her father expected her to _marry_ him? 

Her heart continued to drop when she heard a man call out, “What on earth are you doing out here?”

Toph sighed and turned to face the man, “Not now, Haong.”

“Haong, now? Dropping the honorables so soon? I suppose it makes sense, since we are to be wed—”

“—I will _not_ marry you, Haong,” Toph announced. “You will never be my husband, I will never marry you. My father made a mistake.”

“Do you think yourself to be better than me?” Haong asked coolly.

“It would best for you to leave.”

“You should be thanking me,” Haong confessed. “I’m your last hope. No one _wants_ you, Miss Beifong.” With that, the man lunged towards Miss Beifong and grabbed her.

…… 

Avatar Aang made his escape from the Omashu party early on in the evening. He found himself wandering the gardens on the outskirts of the event, properly enjoying the nature surrounding him as well as the evening, when all of a sudden, he heard a quiet commotion coming from a secluded part in the garden. Aang made his way toward the area and saw a couple having a small row. 

“Do you think yourself to be better than me?”

“It would be best for you to leave.”

Aang approached the garden section where the couple was at, and saw that it was Miss Beifong and Lord Haong Gu that were the culprits of the outbursts. The Avatar did not appreciate the tone Haong took with Miss Beifong, so he strode over to them, ready to intervene.

“What are you doing?” Toph called out.

“You’ll find out soon enough!” Haong replied.

At that, Aang sprinted toward Toph, hoping he arrived in time to save her innocence. But the second he showed up, Toph blasted an earth pillar up and into Haong’s chin. Right before the man fell, Toph steadied Haong by his shoulder, and gave him a proper punch to the face.

Haong Gu fell flat on his back, knocked out.

Toph noticed Avatar Aang’s presence right after she punched her ‘betrothed,’ and tried to explain the situation. “Avatar Aang. I— I had no intention—”

“—Of knocking the climp flat out?” Aang finished her sentence, rather amused at the situation. “Well,” Aang continued as he went to check on the breathing status of Haong, “I must say I’m impressed.”

“What are _you_ doing out here?” Toph asked.

“Avoiding certain people.”

“People?” 

“Mothers.”

Toph considered his answer, then commented, “You are coming from the Dark Gardens. It’s merely a few steps away—” Toph stopped, then cursed internally. “We’re near the Dark Gardens. And I’m _alone_ with two men!”

“Well, I wouldn’t say _two_ men, one is nearly—”

“—I could be compromised! Do you have any idea what would happen if someone even _suggested_ that I—I must go.” Toph turned to walk away, but Haong mumbled, “Marry me, Miss Beifong.” and that stopped the woman in her tracks.

Aang stood up and put his hands on his waist, smirking, “Well, as far as proposals go, that is by far the least romantic I’ve ever heard.”

Toph turned, to face the Avatar and offered him a snark of her own, “Well I suppose if someone were to find me here, that would be _one_ way out of marrying him.”

Aang scoffed and crossed his arms, “Oh you can’t possibly be thinking about marrying him.”

“If I’m unable to secure another offer, there may be no other alternative,” Toph countered. “Unlike _you_ , I cannot simply declare that I do not wish to marry.”

“Ah yes, what a shame it is that you do not have a line of suitors out your door.”

Toph let out a huff and poured out her anger on the stubborn man. “I’ll have you know that while I find the entire system to be abhorrent, I do wish to find a man that suits me. In this Spirit forsaken world where my only duty is to marry a man as distinguished as I am, and to bring forth heirs to his line, I believe it prudent that the man that entraps me forever is someone I desire and thoroughly enjoy being in his company.”

Avatar Aang clicked his tongue, “That’s a very roundabout way of saying you’re looking for love, Miss Beifong.”

If Toph was not in such a compromising place and situation, she’d have given _this_ man a proper punch in the face. Instead, she had to settle for a scoff and witty reply, “I would _never_ say I’m in search for love. To do so would put me at the level of other socialites who dare believe they are in love when they _gaze into the eyes_ of a single man.”

“Yes, how unfortunate that would be,” Aang commented. “I suppose it is to be expected that a young woman would be so naive about marriage, but apparently you are above it?”

“I am not above it, merely aware of it,” Toph responded. “I was fortunate enough to live in a household where my parents love each other.”

“How very fortunate indeed.”

“Which makes me even more aware of my predicament this season.”

“Which is?”

“That I must marry this season to uphold the family honor and maintain the Queen’s good graces, as well as find a suitor who is charming enough that in good time, I may even care for the man.”

Avatar Aang let out a small, breathy laugh, “Quite a lot of pressure to put on a handful of conversations and a few dances, Miss Beifong.”

Toph pointed a smirk in the Avatar’s direction, “People have put pressure on much less, Avatar Aang.”

“Yes, they have.”

“But it is even _more_ frustrating that my father thinks it prudent that he settle my future through _negotiations_ when I have the potential to pick a suitor of my liking!” Toph confided in the man. While he was not her first choice in confessing her issues about her father, he was the closest to her at the moment, and she needed a second to vent. “The man nearly scares off every suitable suitor that so much as glances at me, and he worries that I may never marry!”

“Quite an unfortunate circumstance.”

“I do not need your derision, Avatar,” Toph seethed.

“I do not mock you,” Aang replied, “I am being sincere. I know what the ton says of you and the rumors they spread. They say things about me, enticing the mothers of the Earth Kingdom to a challenge to secure me as their prize.”

“Well, do not worry,” Toph responded. “I’m sure such a prize would be forfeited rather quickly indeed.

“I must go this way, and you the other way.”

As Toph turned away to return to the party, Aang looked at her curiously. Their predicaments were rather similar. The ton saw one thing about their situation, and the reality was another. Perhaps, the situation could work out in their favor…

“Perhaps there is an answer…” Aang called out, stopping Toph from leaving once again. He continued, “To our collective issue.

“We could _pretend_ to form an attachment. With you on my arm, the world will _finally_ believe I found my wife. Every presumptuous mother in town will leave me alone, and every _suitor_ will be looking at you.

“You must know, men are always interested in a woman when they believe _another_ , particularly the Avatar, to be interested as well.”

Toph hesitated, but asked, “You presume the town will—”

“—I will presume the town will believe _precisely_ what they see. Me: unavailable. You: desirable.”

“I find this rather absurd—”

“—I find it quite brilliant. Provided that you do not wish to marry me, and I do not wish to marry you, _whatever_ should you have to lose?” 

…… 

The walk to the dance floor seemed unending. But with the support of the Avatar and his light but sure footsteps, Toph Beifong felt nothing but confidence and grace fill her presence. She did not need to see to _feel_ that all eyes were on them, not to mention that every heart at the party dropped in shock.

As they reached the floor for the dance, the two bowed dutifully and flawlessly to each other. Avatar Aang stared into the cloudy eyes of Miss Beifong, and whispered, “Point your head up at me.” He gently placed a finger under her chin to guide her, then added, “Come closer.” The two were close enough that their bodies practically touched and their exhales swirled around in the air between them. 

Toph hoped she didn’t visibly shiver when the Avatar placed his hand on the small of her back and whispered near her ear. His voice was low, but the most distinct voice she heard in quite some time. “Remember. In order for this to work, we must appear _madly_ in love.”

The maiden took a deep breath, held her chin up toward him with poise, and waited for Avatar Aang to begin their masquerade of a dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've currently been a little obsessed with the Netflix show Bridgerton, and thought it would be an interesting experiment to write about a particular Taangy pair if they were ever in a situation like this. It also gave me a bit of a break from my other work, Taang One Shots, so I could think of them in somewhat of an alternate universe! Could this have been better? Sure. But there's so much content on Bridgerton that it would've taken ages to translate all of it to this lol. And this is only a one shot... why bother doing all the work for a small story lol.
> 
> Also, give the song, "We Could Form An Attachment" by Kris Bowers (From the show). It's so good.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and feel free to leave feedback! Writing this was pretty interesting if I do say so myself lol.


End file.
